合縁奇縁
by Pineapple Mist
Summary: Lifting the exquisite china to his lips, Ciel Phantomhive turns to me. "Sadayakko, it is rude to hide your face from guests." The Japanese sounds a little stiff as it rolls off his British tongue. I raise my head to look into his cerulean eye—a deep, mesmerizing ocean of blue, and comply. "Hai, danna-sama." SebastianxOCxCiel (Features emotionally dark and strong Ciel)
1. Chapter 1

能ある鷹は爪を隠す

_Nō aru taka wa tsume wo kakusu_

Mornings in England are cold, I observe as I watch the curtains flutter daintily in the breeze from my place at the dressing table. In the mirror, a girl stares back at me. She has red lips, pale ivory skin, and black hair that spill over her shoulders to drape across her back like a curtain of glossy spilled ink. A pair of honey coloured eyes adorn her heart-shaped face, their unusual amber shade accentuated by the forest green robe that clings to her thin shoulders.

I close her eyes as a pair of soft gloved hands fixes a jeweled hairpiece to the top of her head, a shadow of black obscuring my vision.

"_Ojou-san_." A rich velvet voice ripples next to me.

I turn to the beautiful face that stands between me and the mirror. He is undeniably handsome, with long lashes and striking ruby eyes. His hair, dark like my own, falls into neat fringes that cup the sides of his thin face.

He smiles, noticing my attention. Wounding a long strand of midnight locks around his slender fingers as if they were strands of silk, Sebastian Michaelis—the ever perfect butler—kisses the tips of my hair.

"You look beautiful, ojou-san." His charming voice resonates against me. "The young master will be pleased."

I stare at the fan that rests idly on the dressing table—a gift from the Earl Phantomhive. The wind outside grows stronger, and branches sway unforgivingly in the chill. Not wanting to delay, I give the butler my hand. Grasping it, he helps me stand. The train of my layered kimono falls into a pool of white at my feet.

We walk together in silence. For the moment, I am content with listening to the rhythmic clicking of his shoes against the flooring.

"Ojou-san, please wait here." He turns to me with a smile as we stop outside the study.

I nod, watching this gorgeous man carefully as he disrupts the humming conversation on the other side of those mahogany doors. Chairs are pushed back in anticipation and remarks of excitement buzz audibly within. I resist the urge to sigh. European men make themselves so visible and plain this way.

"Lady Kawakimi Sadayakko." Sebastian-san formally introduces me with his impeccable mannerisms.

I give the three businessmen a small bow. "It is an occasion, _okyaku-san_." I say as I lift a sleeve to shield the lower half of my face. Their eyes light up at the sound of my native language, hungrily devouring the sight that I present.

Beside me, the Earl smirks noticeably. Extending his hand, he leads me to a large armchair at the other side of the room while Sebastian-san serves us tea.

Lifting the exquisite china to his lips, Ciel Phantomhive turns to me. "Sadayakko, it is rude to hide your face from guests."

The Japanese sounds a little stiff as it rolls off his British tongue. I raise my head to look into his cerulean eye—a deep, mesmerizing ocean of blue, and comply. "_Hai, danna-sama_."

Several audible gasps are heard as I drop my sleeve. Sebastian-san's reflection smiles darkly in my tea, and the Earl's smirk only grows wider.

* * *

Footsteps echo behind me in the vast manor. I do not quicken my pace. Soon, a rough hand touches my shoulder and spins me toward a wall. My back slams against the hard surface audibly, causing a ringing sensation to run along my spine.

"Got you." A voice that I recognize as belonging to the short Welsh man gloats triumphantly.

His large hands grip my chin and tilt my face upwards. His jawline is square and powerful. He smells salty, of tobacco leaves and the sea. Taking advantage of my silence, he runs his fingers along my cheek and I catch a glimpse of the sinister undertone behind his words.

"You are just as beautiful as the rumors say." He murmurs, pressing himself to me. "Why Her Majesty decided to award you to a brat like him is beyond me." A knife presses itself to my throat. "Come quietly now, _my petite_ Japanese doll. If we bide our time right, I could have some fun with you while John and Walter finishes up that nosy little Chihuahua and his swallow-tail coat-!"

I watch impassively at the fear that flickers through his eyes as realization dawned. Constricted by red ribbons that flew from my sleeves, the male's weapon of choice now rests centimeters from his jugular—poised and sharp.

"Mr. Moore," my childish voice whispers against the darkness, "it is impolite to talk rudely of a host in his own home."

Disbelief radiates from his glare as he struggles against my hold. Mercilessly, I tighten the ribbon's hold around his throat until he is reduced to ugly gurgles for air. A few moments later, I feel a ringed hand on the small of my back. The smell of Earl Grey invades my senses and I relax into the embrace of a dark blue suit, understanding the implicit order to release the male of his confines.

"You have some nerve, Moore." The unmistakable voice of Ciel Phantomhive slices through the awful silence that had gathered around us. "Did you honestly believe that I would not have known where you had spent the money that was intended for new investments in Austria and Germany?" The little lord snickered to himself. "I tolerated your disgusting habits of drug and women thus far because your bank was strong enough to pierce the new markets and generate momentum." A cold smile emerges on the count's face as the older man's face turned a shade of ghastly white at the revelation of his own treachery. "Now you have come to bite the hand that feeds you. Strangely befitting, don't you think?"

I turn to face the man, who now stutters incomprehensibly. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, sweaty and dazed. Danna-sama's cool fingers brush against the red marks that the Welshman had made on the sides of my face. His eyes narrow in displeasure but his voice is even as he continues to speak. "It is unfortunate, Mr. Moore, but I have no patience to continue our game past today." He looks to me briefly before averting his gaze, and his smile only grows colder. "Besides, it is time you learned that children have an extreme dislike for those who dare to touch what belongs to them. Sebastian."

"My lord." a velvet voice responds without missing a beat.

The candles are put out, and a pair of crimson eyes emerges from the blackness. Danna-sama presses me against his shoulder, and I close my eyes against his steady heartbeat before succumbing to a welcomed darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

水に流す

_mizu ni nagasu_

I awake to the sound of fresh linens fluttering in the breeze. Drawing the sheets close to my chest, I gaze closely at the peaceful face of the Earl as he sleeps. The pale white colour of my kosode stands out painfully against the vast ocean of oxford blue covers that swallow the bed. I stretch my body, feeling the indent of the mattress change as it rolls beneath my back. It is early morning, and the manor is still. Across the room, a small pool of sunlight sprouts tenderly beneath the window—soft and yellow.

For a few moments, I lie still and listen to the hands of an antique clock as it ticks away time in a room that is not my own. Taking a shaky breath, I press my cold fingertips against the resting male's right eye. He stirs a little under my touch, but does not wake. The warmth from his skin tickles my hand.

The clock's mechanical heart continues to beat and I wait for a moment before slipping fluidly from the covers. The carpet feels thick under my bare feet as I stride across the dimly lit room. Abandoning my shoes, I allow the heavy oak door to close noiselessly behind me so that I can melt into the bleached air of the halls like a wandering ghost.

My hair spills around me as I descend the staircase to the garden. Planted in rows from the body of the manor like little white soldiers, danna-sama's favourite roses bloom in the caress of pearly morning dew. Overhead, the sun continues to rise—licking me softly with its rays. The amber of my irises gleams against the horizon in compliant defiance as I gaze unblinkingly at a vast carpet of green. My hair, loose and untamed, bends to the will of a chilly breeze.

"_Ojou-san_."

I look up at his handsome silhouette against the light. With the corners of his lips turned into a closed-lip smile, the perfect butler closes what little distance separates us with inhuman speed. His gloved hands trace my jawline gently, reminding me of kisses from butterflies. In return, I raise a hand and lightly trace the healing gash on the left cheek of such a beautiful face.

"I don't like it." My voice declares tonelessly.

Chuckling, he kisses my fingertips. "Please do forgive me ojou-san. Our guests were rather impatient and uncooperative last evening."

I nod, staring into his ruby eyes.

"Ojou-san," his velvet voice lulls after a moment's pause, "young master shall be very cross if you continue to tempt me this way." There is a ghost of a smirk on his face. "However," the smoky sound continues as a pair of cool lips brush against mine, "I suppose it is fortunate that bocchan has always had an insatiable fondness for challenging games."

"Mr. Sebastian!" a cheerful voice calls. I blink at the sunny mess of blonde hair that is Finnian as he bobs into view with an arm full of bluebells. He pauses for a moment once he notices me, and then smiles widely. "Good morning, Lady Sadayakko!"

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Finny." I reply. Sebastian-san is the only one in the household who addresses me as ojou-san.

"Where would you like me to set up the lounge chairs for this afternoon, Mr. Sebastian?" the happy gardener asks with considerable enthusiasm. Turning to me, his grin only grows wider. "Aren't you excited, Lady Sadayakko? It'll be Mr. Sebastian's 50th win in a row if he beats the kenpo master at this afternoon's duel!"

* * *

I discover that the afternoon is warm as I shift under the shade of a large umbrella. Beside me, danna-sama takes a sip of lemonade as he watches Sebastian-san with a predatory gleam in his cerulean eye. I curl my fingers around the cup of mugicha in my lap and follow the direction of his gaze curiously.

Moments later, a scowl spreads across the Earl's face as Sebastian-san dutifully reminded him of the conditions of the perfect butler's victory. I allow myself a small quiet laugh as I stand and ask to be excused for my dance lesson with Tanaka-san. Danna-sama nods and I stay only long enough to see Sebastian-san empty the salted drink that he is given in one gulp while the little lord smirks victoriously.

The ballroom is empty as I enter, having changed into a black and red hanfu dancing dress with gold stitchings. Tanaka-san smiles at me and music echoes through the far-reaching space soon after.

Onii-sama once told me that Confucius said to never give a sword to a man who could not dance. Red ribbons fly around me as I follow the beat, making large and smooth movements with my arms so that they flow slowly and gracefully through the air when the tempo is slow but shake and flutter with energy when the pace increases. Bending my torso and my back, I make small jetes and pas de bourres to add to the difficulty of the footwork as I glide across the floor as if I were walking on clouds.

When I finish, Tanaka-san is nowhere to be seen. Instead, I find myself face to face with an elegant shade of Prussian blue that threatens to swallow me whole. A ringed hand grasps my waist and I feel warm lips brush against my forehead.

Our situation is scandalous in a country where God is worshipped and praised: the head of a distinguished family and his 舞妓.

Nevertheless, I rest my head against danna-sama's shoulder. What good was a god to a non-believer?


	3. Chapter 3

鳥なき里の蝙蝠

_Tori naki sato no koumori._

"Danna-sama."

I breathe his name softly as I lay against the Darthmouth green of his elegant suit. Soft fingertips trace the cherry blossoms sewn along the edges of my furisode—a sea of dark blue. We are sitting in his office chair, hidden from the rest of the manor behind a set of rich mahogany doors. It is mid-afternoon, and the room is stuffy. Occasionally, a breeze would come through the open window to cool the stagnant air around us.

There are numerous stacks of white pages on the vast surface of the rich oak desk that is just within reach. My gaze washes over the round ink swirls imprinted on their surfaces owlishly. It is fascinating that the English alphabet consisted of only 26 letters.

The sun shines against the side of my face. Tilting my head, I spot the corner of an unopened letter that sits conspicuously to one side. It is from Lady Elizabeth. The bright wax seal imprinted on its surface gleans abruptly against the light. Furtively, I look away and lace my fingers through the Earl's navy blue hair.

Danna-sama pauses, delicate fingers shifting the thick pages of the Futom Company's quarterly financial report. The pages rustle rhythmically against the wind. There is an entertained twinkle in his cerulean eye as he makes an effort to follow my previous line of sight. Then, the Earl chuckles and strokes my cheek with his ringed hand. I open my mouth to feel soft lips brush against mine, warm and tender.

He tastes like blueberry scones and lemon tea. I lean into his delicate shoulders, a ringed hand pressed to the small of my back. For a moment, everything is still. The sound of our breaths mimics the quivering of butterfly wings in the still air.

Across the room, the grandfather clock strikes 4:00pm. It is Wednesday. Lord Chlaus would arrive later this evening.

"L-lady Sadayakko." I hear Meirin shuffle nervously at the door.

"_Hai, chotto matte kudasai_." I reply as danna-sama dips the damp surface of his lips against my neck. When I leave the room, there is a small but conspicuous red bruise near my collarbone.

The water is cool as I submerge my body inside the marble tub. Perfumed petals drift languidly between the floating strands of dark tresses that roll past my shoulders into the deep. I cup a flower in my hands, and stare unblinkingly at the short-lived reflection that peers back at me from the glossy surface.

"Y-you're so pretty, Lady Sadayakko." Meirin turns to me, putting away the comb that she had used to wash my hair.

I release the fluid weight from my palms, water cascading downwards like the trickle of a stream. She quivers as I reach out and push the glasses from her nose with a fingertip.

"So are you." I reply, looking into her eyes.

She blushes notably and I smile.

* * *

There are so many gold _kogai_ in my hair—each of them a little sword resting snugly in its sheath. The wind grows stronger, and the metal strips of my _bira-bira _twinkle pleasantly in the cool evening breeze. We are sitting in the courtyard, surrounded by an ornate _karesansui_ while Sebastian-san woos Lord Chlaus with an elaborate story about _donburi_. I resist the urge to snicker as our guest happily dishes out compliments. If only Chlaus-sama knew just how unceremoniously I had been interrupted earlier this afternoon from my bath for the sake of Phantomhive hospitality.

Danna-sama looks at me curiously from his seat at the head of the table. I give him a closed-lip smile and continue to pluck at the strings of my _shamisen_. The music is melancholic, varied and unmatched but ultimately befitting of the occasion.

Lord Chlaus tastes the _usucha _that I have prepared, and smiles widely. "This is excellent, Ciel!" He proclaims with a sweeping motion befitting Italian gentry. He is so caught up in his excitement that he does not see Meirin spill the wine or notice Sebastian-san snatch the soiled cloth from the table's surface.

The Earl, masking his surprise, produces a credible explanation and dinner conversation resumes smoothly. Acting as if I had not seen or heard the commotion, I continue to play until Tanaka-san escorts them into the manor at the end of my third piece. Sighing, I lean the instrument against my lap. After such a lengthy performance, my left hand throbs with pain.

A gloved hand cups my chin. I raise my head to meet a pair of ruby irises that smile down at me. "You have done well today, ojou-san." Sebastian-san says and presses my fingers to his lips. They are horribly red against the pristine white that covers his hand.

"The last line was not well-played." I admit reluctantly as he lifts me into his arms. My legs have gone numb from sitting in the same position for so long.

"It was beautiful, ojou-san." The perfect butler assures me in the same velvet voice that I am used to hearing. His beautiful face is close to mine, the tips of his dark hair brushing tenderly against me like soft black feathers.

Exhausted, I rest my head against his chest and close my eyes. Slender fingers slowly caress my jawline. "Please forgive me for subjecting you to such a troubling experience today, ojou-san." Cool lips murmur next to mine. "To require your assistance for tonight's dinner preparations, I have failed in my duties as the Phantomhive butler."

"_Rakka eda ni kaerazu__._" I wrap my arms around his neck and say. (1)

A small laugh resonates from his throat.

"_Kappa mo kawa nagare _(2) desu-ka…" He supplements, kissing me.

* * *

Author's note:

1) Fallen blossoms do not return to the tree (meaning: what's done is done)

2) Even a water-spirit can be carried away by the river (meaning: even experts make mistakes)

Thank you for all your favs/follows/reviews. (:


	4. Chapter 4

早起きは三文の徳

_haya-oki wa sanmon no toku_

Shadows glided across the walls, fluid shapes melting against a scarcity of light. Under the glow of a single lampshade, the crisp clattering of billiard balls could be heard against the backdrop of a noisy commotion in the corridors. Poised elegantly on a rich leather armchair outfitted with a coat of thick velvet, Ciel Phantomhive effortlessly commands the attention of all those who gather.

Exhaling into the murmuring silence, I wrap my fingers around the cue that lies across my lap and stand. The Earl's cerulean gaze follows me carefully as I traverse the room, during the course of which another series of loud crashes proceed to shake the manor's east wing.

"How loud..." comes a dissatisfied mutter to my left. Lifting another piece of muffin to his lips, Diedirich-san swallows it whole before averting his eyes to the door of the games room angrily.

"There are reports that London is suffering from an infestation of mice." I note impassively as I line my cue in aim. There is a defeaning crack as the ivory spheres collide, and faint looks of surprise flitter about the room at the outcome of their course. "It should not be surprising to learn that they have made their way to the countryside."

"Lady Kawakimi is in very good skill." Azzurro-san, the next player in line, comments with a faint grimace as he surveys his impoverished options.

A new voice, feminine this time, hums in tacit agreement.

"Indeed," A proud smirk dances on the Earl's lips as I return to the front of the room. "one would not expect any less from her." Intertwining his fingers with mine, he pulls me towards him, pointedly choosing to ignore the blush that now flushed across my cheeks as he wraps an arm around my waist. Eyes widening momentarily in surprise, I open my mouth in protest only to be kissed with such affection that my blush inevitably deepens in hue.

"I've heard that the mice are especially nasty this time." A familiar shadow of turquoise silk chuckles softly, bringing the conversation back to the topic at hand. A dull thud accompanies the end of his statement, and Lau-san turns to us as he smiles apologetically. "My, my, billiards is not an easy game after all."

"Those rodents disgust me." The gruff voice of Sir Randall pierces the air with repugnance. As if responding to the force of his words, the coloured spheres disperse along the felt-lined base of the pool table with considerable exigency. Rising, the head of Scotland Yard fixes the Earl with a piercing stare. "When will the nuisance be eliminated?"

"Indeed," Madame hums again, and a strange silence befalls the room, "what shall you do about this mess, Count and Lady Phantomhive?" At her words, all eyes are cast in our direction with one notable exception. Half hidden in the shadows, Azzurro-san's face is contorted with a pale hue, seemingly unaware that he has already been marked as target by a half-lidded cerulean eye under the cover of darkness.

Chuckling, danna-sama buries his face in my hair, and light tremors of pleasure course through my body as his lips gently caress the side of my neck. "An infestation of rodents is hardly a reason to jeopardize your temperament, Randall." the Earl teases with a knowing smile. As if on cue, the older male's complexion darkens visibly at such provocation.

A soft sigh escapes my lips at the young lord's playfulness. "_Ciel_." I reprimand in a low whisper as I gently brush some loose strands of silk-like hair from his face.

There is a mischievous twinkle in his beautiful eye as he turns towards me. Slender fingers, hidden beneath the outermost layer of my elaborate kimono, traces neat circles on the small of my back. "You're right, darling." The Lord of Phantomhive murmurs against my ear as he draws me closer. "It was rather impolite of me to speak in such a manner to a guest." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sir Randall nod his head inconspicuously in gratitude at the Earl's concession from across the room.

"Pardon my earlier indecency, Randall." The Earl continues smoothly as he turns to face the grey-haired man. "The results are to be delivered to you tonight.

A flicker of surprise could be seen in the older male's eyes before his expression reverts to one of sharp critique. "I sincerely hope that you are true to your word, Lord Phantomhive."

"Have I ever failed to deliver on time?" The Earl smirks in turn, not to be outdone. "If I recall correctly, it is always Scotland Yard that is slow with its proper due."

Sir Randall scowls, and there is a sudden drop of temperature around us. The leisurely game of billiards is momentarily suspended as the remaining occupants of the room turn their gazes towards the awe-inspiring power that eminates from the Lord of Phantomhive. Tucked cozily in the depth of danna-sama's embrace, my gaze fans out owlishly across space, capturing every movement in view. Then, slowly, a small hint of a smile glides across my face as I raise my hand and gently stroke the young lord's cheek, lips centimetres away from his own. "There will be a carriage sent to you at your convenience this evening, Randall-san." The echo of my voice is haunting against the stillness that had gathered around us. "It is the Earl's wish that you honour the commitment without undue delay."

The head of Scotland Yard stares unblinkingly at me. I return his gaze evenly, almost daring the man to challenge my word. Then, after a few more moments of icy silence, he looks away and stiffly presents danna-sama and I with a rehearsed half-bow as he utters these next words through gritted teeth. "Understood. I thank the Lord of Phantomhive for his kindness."

"Good." I smile, and the Earl chuckles darkly next to me.

* * *

The low hum of conversation vibrates around me against the backdrop of a picturesque late afternoon. Seated at a leather armchair in the library, I stare at the reflection in my tea wordlessly. Danna-sama's upturned study, the broken window, and an almost illegible random note delivered anonymously-it was all too cliche for a believable story. Yet, perhaps it was at this precise moment of irony, that a script is transformed into reality.

"_Hime-sama_," Lau-san smiles next to me, "a penny for your thoughts?"

Averting my eyes to the gargantuan oil painting on the wall across from me after a short pause, I take a sip of my tea before replying tonelessly that it was nothing.

"Come now." Angelina Dallas grins at me. "It is rare for you to look so preoccupied." Her eyes were kind as she looked at me, but there was an undeniably sharp glint behind their femininity.

"Pardon my lack of attention, Madame." was my only reply. To that, the red-haired beauty leans into an open palm and sighs exasperatedly.

"Saya." The Baroness then proceeds to admonish me affectionately. "How many times must I insist that you call me Aunt Ann before you are willing to drop the formalities?" Taking my hand in hers, she gives it a soft squeeze. "You are a Phantomhive now. Never forget that your marriage with Ciel was personally authorized and witnessed by the Queen."

"Even as that may be, Madame, it was still rather brave of you to reveal the truth about Saya-chan's identity." Lau-san interjects with a quiet chuckle. "There are some who continue to be rather distraught that the Earl has broken his engagement to a family so prominent in the social hierarchy."

The shadow of a cold smile passes over my face as those words spill from his lips, and the wind picks up outside the mansion's magnificent glass windows as if to echo my triumph. Despite being my late mother's closest confidant, even Lau-san could not have imagined, in his wildest dreams, that I could have willfully engaged in all the intimacies of a courtship with the Earl of Phantomhive despite the young lord's then continued engagement to his very own cousin—the daughter of England's Head Knight. What was more, my thoughts continued balefully as a series of polite knocks disrupted our conversation to reveal a figure clad in black, was that chronologically, I had fallen in love with the count's demonic butler before the master himself.


End file.
